Everything You Are
by luvAdviZer11
Summary: I luv him...but how will I tell him?... Oh who am I kidding? He's my best friend! and... I can't tell him... I just can't! - Sakura [SxS] I luv her... I wish she would tell me she luv me too... Oh who am I kidding? She's my best friend! - Syaoran R&R PL
1. A Sisterly Favor

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. What did you expect? I'm not the lucky owner… I never was lucky on anything… huhuhu…. Put it this way, at least I own the plot and SOME of the characters… ones not on the original storyline… That's a good start I gues…**

**Summary: **_AU You started out as friends… best of friends to be exact, not knowing nor sure of how you really feel for each other. Then, suddenly, a girl appears and she starts drifting you apart from each other. Worst of all… she's your sister. How can you admit how you feel for him then? How… without breaking your own sister's heart?_

**

* * *

**

EVERYTHING YOU ARE

**_Chapter 1: _A Sisterly Favor**

"Sakura Kinomoto…" the teacher called, obvious that he wasn't happy someone was late. "Sakura Kinomoto!" he shouted again when nobody answered the third time he called, stress veins visible in his olden neck. The teacher was already in his late 40's with his _almost_ gray, shabby hair and dreaded, hazel eyes. It was no surprise to his students how cranky he could get.

The door burst open and in came a girl with long, auburn hair, with nice, attractive curls on its end, emerald green eyes, calm and charming, and a feminine and kind built face. "Sorry…" she murmured upon seeing the gloomy expression on the teacher's face.

The teacher sighed and closed his eyes in dismay. He nodded at the girl and shook his head. "Go to your seat Ms. Kinomoto…" he said lazily.

Sakura took her seat beside the familiar face, grinning playfully at her when she arrived. It was her best friend, Syaoran Li. She'd known him since childhood. They're childhood friends. His messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes have always been there to remind her who he is. He's playful grin, charming smile, and cute face, also gave him a way to be recognized.

"Don't give me that grin, Syao" Sakura warned him sarcastically.

Syaoran chuckled at her trademark response.

"You know, I hate it when you do that…" she added as she turns her eyes to the teacher in front, pretending to listen.

"And _that's _why I love doing it, Sakura…chan" he answered intelligently, trying to make a point.

Sakura giggled silently as she eyed the teacher's handwriting. It wasn't that understandable alright, it never was.

After all the boring talks at school, Syaoran and Sakura were happy to go. They said their good-byes and walked together home, the way they always do.

"So, how's Meiling doing, huh?" Sakura teased as she opened up the topic. Meiling was Syaoran's crush since the 5th grade and ever since, she has been.

Syaoran shrugged, Sakura noticed, and said nothing. "I'm sorry…" she simply said when the silence filled.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to…" Syaoran assured her. "It's just that…it reminds me how my first crush dumped me…" he said as he smiled at his best friend who was left guilty beside him.

Prue stayed silent. She had forgotten how the girl _Meiling _dumped her best friend.

'It's about two years now… _anyone_ could have forgotten, right?' she thought helplessly.

"Hey, wanna go to see Tomoyo?" he asked, changing the subject with the urging that he really needed to.

"Not today Syao-kun, I've got some… chores to do… so…" she said as she looked at Syaoran with a tired face.

Syaoran eyed her suspisciously in return, unsure whether to believe her reason or not.

"I do," she replied, getting the hint. '_Not_…' she corrected in her thoughts.

"Oh, sure… maybe next time then… I'll just walk you home," he answered with a smile, knowing that his best friend was lying for some reason.

Sakura smiled as they continue to walk towards her house.

'Wish I knew why she does that…' he thought, keeping the wonder to himself.

When they reached the front door of the old Japanese-styled house, well, with the exception of the chairs and the beds of course, even the dining table, Sakura smiled and bid her best friend goodbye as she entered.

Upon entering the house, Sakura hanged her pink sweater in the hanger by the door and started for the door.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" her mother's voice, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, echoed in the house. Her hair was long, shiny and gray, her eyes emerald green and sparkling despite the fact that she's already 38.

"Hai, Okasan!" she shouted back as she goes up the stairs, her feet not making a single sound on the wooden floor.

When she reached the top of the stairs, a sarcastic face welcomed her.

"Hey, sis…" the girl, looking exactly like Sakura, except for her straight hair, and her hazel eyes, looking sly and evil instead of the kind emerald orbs. It was her twin sister,Yuri.

"Leave me alone Yuri…" she answered carelessly, revealing how bad her mood was, or rather how unhappy she was to see her.

"Don't talk to me like that… _sis_…" she answered, rather irritated of how Sakura had reacted upon seeing her.

Sakura simply shrugged.

"I'm older than you, you know," she added as she watched Sakura passed by her with a gloomy mood. She had always make it a point to rub in her two-minute gap when they were born.

"Not quite, _sis_, Only by… I dunno… two minutes?" she answered annoyingly as she enters her own room.

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm gonna call you _onesan_ o anything, that's _not_ gonna happen…" she added as she closes the door behind her.

Yuri followed closely behind and opened the door of Sakura's room. "Hey Sakura, can I ask you a favor?" she asked as she sits on her twin sister's bed.

Sakura was shocked of her sudden entrance. "Hey!" she ahouted at her.

Yuri sighed insultingly, her _'well?'_ expression visible on her face.

Sakura took the hint and simply answered, "Depends on what kind of favor you're looking for," as she took a sit in front of her computer.

Yuri smiled victoriously of how she had gotten through her sister's narrow-headedness. "It's more of the talk-to-someone-for-me kind of favor," she explained straight to the point. She have always been the frank one.

Sakura, honestly, was a little relieved of how simply the favor was.

'Thank God it's nothing embarrassing,' she thought with a sigh. "O–kay, now, it depends on _who_ you want me to talk to and _why_," she decided to answered back as she brushed a hair off of her face and tucking it behind her ears.

Yuri bacame a little uneasy and was not so sure if she could get through with saying it to her sister, but soon decided that it there _is_ nothing to it… exactly because… she's her sister. "It's a guy at school and… I kinda like him but…" Yuri started nervously but was cut off.

"You get nervous and tongue tied around him, I know… believe me, I _know_," Sakura finished for her with a teasing face, probably a little of the _twin bond thingy _working.

"… Yeah…" she admitted shyly.

Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"So, will you do it?… for me?" she asked as she puts on the I-know-you'll-do-it-for-me look on her face.

Sakura shrugged, she's been doing it a lot since she started talking to her. She didn't know what to do with the scheme her twin sister has running on her mind.

"I dunno, he'll know it's me, we don't have the same eye color you know," Sakura answered simply making a point that it wouldn't work out at all, and at the same time trying to get herself out of the plan.

"Hey…" Yuri started as she runs outside to her room.

Soon, she came back with a contact lens container in her hand.

Sakura sighed deeply.

'Oh no…' she thought desperately as Yuri handed the container to her.

"That's why we bought this remember?" Yuri said, willing to make her sister work for her.

"But you know what happened the last time we used that," she reminded her, a solid _no_ on the tone of her voice.

Yuri pouted.

"The guy you liked was like… _I-can't-believe-this-is-happening_ freaked out," she added as she returns the contact lenses.

"I know Sakura, but please… _please _do it," Yuri pleaded, her face still pouting. "And besides, I know it'll be different this time…" she added as she forced the contact lenses into Sakura's hand in insistance. "_Believe _me…"

Sakura sighed, yet again, and shook her head, knowing that the favor her sister was asking is impossible to work. Besides the fact that they have tried it before, something inside of her was telling her so.

'My twin sense is working its way out again... But what can I do?' she thought in despair, sighing at the inevitable fact. "Okay… what _can_ I do about it anyway…" she finally answered, giving to her sister's plea for help.

"Yata!" Yuri shouted like a child, unlikely of her. She hugged Sakura, another miracle, and smiled at her thoughtfully with the _thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-dear-sister_ look written all over her face.

Sakura shook her head with a sigh despite all the gratitude her sister is showing.

"So, who's the guy? Is he dark and handsome?" Sakura simply decided to tease her. "C'mon, tell me… how can I talk to him if I don't know who he is?" she added, making a point.

Yuri stayed silent for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. "It's Li-kun… actually…" she finally answered shyly.

Sakura was dumbstrucked.

Syaoran was her _best friend_… and well… she has nothing over the fact that her sister like her best friend… it's just that… it'll just be weird having him as her sister's lover _and_ her best friend.

'Why of all people?' she thought in disbelief. "S-Syaoran…kun?" she manage to ask, her eyes widened.

Yuri nodded, not knowing how to respond to her sister's reaction. "Thanks again sis!" she simply shouted as she walks out the room, practically jumping for joy.

Sakura watched her leap out the door. She lay down her bed and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do…" she whispered tiredly. 'He'll find out… I'm _sure_ of it…' she added in thought as she drifted of to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, first chappie! Please review for me, I know it's not as good as all the others but, please give me comments and suggestions. I'm open for change. Thanks!


	2. Blue Rose

**Disclaimer: Still not owning CCS…**

**Summary: **_You started out as friends… best of friends to be exact, not knowing nor sure of how you really feel for each other. Then, suddenly, a girl appears and she starts drifting you apart from each other. Worst of all… she's your sister. How can you admit how you feel for him then? How… without breaking your own sister's heart?_

**A/N: Yelan here is not the mother of an heir or anything like that okay? And though she seems a little off… her character I mean, I gotta go through it for the story. This is totally an AU… and could anybody tell me what's OOC or something like that… please? Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

EVERYTHING YOU ARE

**_Chapter 2:_ Blue Rose**

xxxxxxxxx

'_Why of all people?' she thought in disbelief. "S-Syaoran…kun?" she manage to ask, her eyes widened._

_Yuri nodded, not knowing how to respond to her sister's reaction. "Thanks again sis!" she simply shouted as she walks out the room, practically jumping for joy._

_Sakura watched her leap out the door. She lay down her bed and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do…" she whispered tiredly. 'He'll find out… I'm sure of it…' she added in thought as she drifted of to sleep._

xxxxxxxxx

'How long is it for a girl to get dressed? She had never done this before though…' Syaoran thought, irritated of the waiting he had been doing.

It was Saturday morning and he and Sakura had planned a skateboarding and roller blading practice at seven o' clock that morning. He had been waiting at her doorstep for about half an hour and had rung the doorbell about four times in a row already, and still, no sign of Sakura ever peeking, what more going out.

Syaoran was already stomping his foot when the Japanese door opened.

"At last…" he exclaimed but was cut off when he saw the hazel eyes. "Yuri?" he trailed off, surprise of who had just gotten out instead of the one he was _impatiently_ waiting for.

Yuri, who was in reality, was Sakura, wearing the contact lenses and was doing the favor her sister had asked of her, shrugged at the sight of him, preparing how she would act around him that morning.

"Yeah… Sakura can't make it, she's sick today… so…" she started as she roller bladed around him, imitating her sister's tone of voice. "Shall we go then? … well, unless you don't wanna go with me…" she added as she forced a smile on her face. She was hoping Syaoran would not go with her and decline the change of... er… _dates_.

Syaoran's eyebrows met, sensing something fishy was going on. "Let's go… _Yuri_," he simply answered as he smiles, forcingly visible.

When they reached the park, Syaoran did some tricks with his skateboard, and _Yuri_ with her roller blades. Most of the morning just went on like that. Each of them was clearly unsure of how to act around each other. Understandably for Syaoran because it was Sakura that he is used to going out with not her sister. And as for Sakura…er… _Yuri_, its not like she's not used to being around him, its just that she's not used to being around him as her sister.

"So, what's your favorite color, Li?" she asked with an unease face, a stupid question. 'What can I ask him anyway… what's his name? Like I know all this already…' she complained in thought, forcing, still a smile on her face.

Syaoran almost laughed at the question loudly but had managed to held back. "I dunno… green perhaps…" he shyly answered as he took a sip on his can of root beer he had bought for both of them a minute before they took a sit on one of the park's benches.

_Yuri_ nodded and took a sip from her own can.

"So, I realized… you're not cool around me… am I pressuring you?" she asked casually as she tries to tease Syaoran's sudden _kindness_, and _almost_ forgetting that she was Yuri that day, giving way on who she really was a little.

Syaoran noticed the sudden attitude change, feeling that he was indeed with Sakura.

"Nah…" he simply managed to answer as he shooks his head. "It's just that, I'm used to being with Sakura a lot and not… well… _you_… Yuri," he added as he giggled between lines.

Sakura felt her cheeks blush a little. She can't help it. The charming giggle made her little attracted, almost feeling what the other girls are feeling when Syaoran smiles at them.

'Well, it is how he made girls fall for him… wonder why he doesn't do that when I'm the one his with…' she wondered as she ignores her blushing.

She shook the thought off, a weird, sinking feeling coming over her. Racingly, she finally realized she was blushing and tried to shook it off as well.

'Oh well, it's not me blushing… it's Yuri,' she gave up, assuring herself she would be embarrassed about it later.

Syaoran noticed the shrugging but simply ignored it, not wanting to add to the uneaseness they both have bee having the whole morning.

"Let's go… I'll walk you home," he offered as he smiles.

"Sure…" she simply answered with a nod.

When they reached the house, Syaoran bid her goodbye with another of his charming smiles. Frankly, it was all he did. "Say hello to Yuri… I mean, _Sakura_ for me, okay?" he plainly said, waving his hand at her.

Sakura simply nodded, sweat dropping and entered the house and into the _real_ Yuri's room.

Yuri literally leaped out of her bed and ran towards Sakura who slowly opened her door.

"So, how did it go?" was the welcome Sakura got the moment she entered in.

Sakura shrugged unnoticably before answering.

"It was… okay, I guess" she simply answered as she went into the bathroom to remove the contact lenses.

Yuri moaned at the very simple answer, technically, she was expecting _way_ more than that.

"What do you _mean_ okay, sis… be specific _please_?" she pleaded, imitating the voice of a little child with the word please.

"Well, it's _okay_ as in… we talked, we bladed, we talked, we drank soda… that's about it…" Sakura defended her answer.

Yuri pouted.

"But I think I _did_ gave him a hint that _Yuri_ likes him so…" Sakura explained as she walks out of the bathroom with her own original emerald green eyes.

Yuri nodded, still with a pout and a that'll-do-for-now facial expression.

"Thanks sis… 'till next time I guess…" she finally replied gratefully, assuming that there will _be_ a next time.

Sakura sighed as she went out the room and into the kitchen, downstairs.

000 000 000 000

'I can't believe she'd think I'd fall for that,' Syaoran thought as he walked home, skateboarding smoothly on the sidewalk.

Thinking of how long he and Sakura had been friends and how long they have been keeping each other company made him realize that there is still too much to know about his best friend. That she is _so_ gullible for instance was a big surprise for him.

When he reached his house, he walked silently to the door and opened it. He threw his sweater on the couch, flopped right next to it, opened the television and searched for something worth watching. He got nothing else to do until later that day when he would raid the mall for a new CD.

"Syaoran, could you help me in the garden, dear?" his mother, Yelan Li shouted from their backyard.

She was the only parent Syaoran had left after his father died when he was 5 years old. She had long black hair, slightly graying with old age at 38, and brown eyes, clear and vibrant. She is a loving, caring, giving, and tolerant mother and wife, and a nature-loving and open-minded person. She is a hard-working pediatrician who still finds time for home activities and events. Working in her garden always make her company and has kept a close bond with her only son, Syaoran.

Syaoran sat up straight and grabbed the remote control at the sound of her voice. He has always been obedient of her.

"Sure thing mom… be right there," he shouted back sweetly as he turned the television off.

"So, what are you planting, ma?" he asked as he bent towards his mother who is loosing up the soil the moment he got out of the house.

Yelan turned to Mark with a sweet face.

"I was thinking of red roses, dear…" she explained.

Syaoran nodded, his face visibly thinking.

"But you can plant the flower of your choice…" she added, realizing her son's sudden interest, looking up to her _handsome_ son's face. "What _would_ you like?"

Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment before answering the question his mother had thrown at him.

"I think I'll be off with blue ones… do you have those?" he asked as he picked up the rake to clean off any dried leaves on the ground.

"Blue what? …Roses?" Yelan asked him to be sure.

Syaoran nodded.

"That's pretty hard to find. Where would you look for one?" she added warmly, thinking as well where to find her son's desired roses.

"I dunno ma, but I'll find one," Syaoran replied, determination in his voice. "Can I go out to look for some?" he asked politely, laying the rake back on the ground.

His mother nodded.

Syaoran smiled and walked out of the garden, into the house, and out of the gate thinking that trying to find the roses, it also means he has to cancel his raid at the mall that afternoon.

'It'll be worth it,' he reminded himself in thought.

"Wait…" Yelan stopped, turning to the exact place where he son had disappeared. "Isn't that…" her eyes widened. A meaningful smile appeared on her lips. 'I think my boy has a crush…' she giggled in thought.

000 000 000 000

"We don't have blue ones, Syaoran… that's pretty hard to find here in Tomoeda," Ray, the old flower shop owner down the street exclaimed.

He was a family friend and his gray and shabby hair and hazel eyes always reminded him of his dad. Ray was his father figure. "Why of all colors son?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing… just for a friend…" he explained cheerfully as he walks away. "Thanks anyway Ray-san…" he said politely as he closes the door behind him.

Ray chuckled in his cranky voice meaningfully, shaking his head.

"Kids today… they're not satisfied with bouquets anymore, they prefer a whole garden of it already," he commented as he goes back at the stock room behind the office.

000 000 000 000

"That's the fifth one already… where am I gonna find a blue rose…" Syaoran thought helplessly as he walks towards the last flower shop in the city. "Better try this last one… and hope for the best…" he murmured as he entered the classic designed store.

The walls were designed with vines af numerous kinds and the floor was filled with pots of huge flower plants as well as the tall shacks only, it was filled with little ones. The place looked more a garden from Mythology books than a shop.

"Do you have blue roses here?" he asked the lady in front of the office, as soon as he entered.

The woman was visibly Chinese, like him, and smiled at him when she turned to him.

"Let me check inside okay?" she asked as she enters the stock room.

"Please let there be some left…" he kept murmuring to himself as he waits for the sales lady who was still searching at the stock room.

After a few minutes of raiding the surprisingly huge stock room they had, the lady walked out of the room holding three, small, black, plastic pot with blue roses in her hands.

"You're in luck sir, we have three more left, enough for a homemade garden," the lady exclaimed as she wrapped the exotic flower and hands it over to Syaoran.

Syaoran's face lit up as he paid for the flowers. He cheerfully went out of the shop and whistled all through out his walk home.

000 000 000 000

"Did you find any of the flowers you wanted son?" Yelan asked as soon as Syaoran was with her at their backyard.

"Sure did mom," Syaoran replied cheerfully, remembering how far he had walked just to find them as he loosen his side of the garden. "Although, it did get me across town to get three."

"That's great!" Yelan exclaimed as she continued with her own work.

Syaoran excitedly started placing the plants after loosening the soil and removing the plants from the black, plastic, container pots.

'She's gonna be surprised ones these flowers bloom…' he thought happily as he patted the soil of one of the three blue roses.

**_

* * *

_**

Another chapter is done… sigh I hope you like it and I'll be waiting for your reviews… PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, suggestion, and critics are good and fun to read! Actually, it's what get me inspired! So please? REVIEWS!


End file.
